


It’s not a joke at all

by Amarie (TikTak)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTak/pseuds/Amarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started as a joke in the privacy of Arthur’s bed, early in the morning, when they were both sleepy and Arthur’s just woken up with his fingers tangled in Guinevere’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not a joke at all

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (strongly!) by [this photoset](http://moyashimon.tumblr.com/post/37628488314) – I recommend looking at it before reading.

It’s started as a joke in the privacy of Arthur’s bed, early in the morning, when they were both sleepy and Arthur’s just woken up with his fingers tangled in Guinevere’s hair.

(Only it hasn’t been a joke, it could never be, even if Gwen giggled into Arthur’s arm imagining Merlin’s face, even when Arthur said “he wouldn’t know what to do, he’s such an  _idiot_ ”, with affection in his voice that not as much contradicted his words as complimented them.)

It hasn’t been clear until the last moment if Arthur will do it, if he really wants to, and they haven’t really discussed it outside of the lazy morning lay-in, when everything was golden with the rising sun and didn’t quite feel real.

But then Arthur catches Guinvere’s eye just when he calls Merlin’s name, lounges against his horse (and oh, how can he look so ridiculous and so appealing at the same time?) before turning his attention wholly to Merlin, and Guinevere knows this is it.

It’s just how she imagined, Arthur saying “kiss me” with all the entitlement that comes too easily to him sometimes, and Merlin freezing for just half a second before pointing at Gwen. She manages to look away just in time, unsure why she acts like she didn’t hear what Arthur’s said. But then Arthur strides forward and Gwen can’t help but watch closely now; Merlin, who doesn’t seem to be able to close his mouth, the line of Arthur’s back, so tense even when he tries to appear casual.

And Merlin really looks like he has absolutely no idea what to do. Guinevere keeps looking, anxious despite her lips curving into a half-smile. She tries to catch every emotion on Merlin’s face, the moment when he realizes that Arthur’s serious, that it’s not a joke at all.

Then there's the moment when he finally pulls his gaze away from Arthur and looks at her, a little desperate and a lot confused.

“Merlin,” Arthur drawls, impatient. Gwen doesn’t want to  _tell_  Merlin how to react, so she tries to keep her expression calm, even though Merlin obviously searches for some sort of clue in her eyes. She doesn’t look away this time, though; not when Merlin blinks away from her to look at Arthur again, not when he swallows and raises his head, suddenly decisive, and neither when he moves closer and closes his eyes before fitting his lips against Arthur’s.

It feels like something heavy breaks in the air, and Gwen can’t control a smile, a real one, and she tilts her head, pressing her cheek to the horse. Arthur grabs Merlin by the hips in a movement that she herself is so familiar with, and when Merlin’s hands find their way to Arthur’s shoulders, his fingers clutching Arthur’s shirt, she wonders when it’ll be her turn to make Merlin gasp like this.


End file.
